Gotham Kids
by TheBlurredLine23
Summary: [AU] Bruce Wayne is an ordinary ten-year-old boy who lives in Gotham neighborhood with his parents and his guardian, Alfred. He is content living in peace, reading comic books, avoiding bullies, and playing with his friends Selina Kyle and Jim Gordon. But when the Graysons move in down the street, Bruce learns a few lessons about being a real hero.


_So a few months ago, Katiemonz and I were talking about Batman and I came up with a Gotham Kids AU where almost all of the characters in the Batman universe were elementary school-aged children with vivid imaginations living in the same neighborhood. I had loads of fun brainstorming with her. I haven't made much progress on this AU since, but I thought I'd post the little that I've got._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Gotham Kids AU: First Meeting**

Bruce had been enjoying his first week of summer break until Alfred brought up the p-word.

"It will be good for you, Master Bruce. You haven't been outside since you came home on Friday."

Bruce gestured dramatically at the pile of comics lying on the floor beside him. "But _Alfreeeeeeeed_ , I was catching up on the _Superdash_ issues!"

"I concede that part of that was my fault for pushing you to study." Alfred Pennyworth eyed his young charge solemnly, but Bruce could have sworn the older man had a twinkle in his eye. "But sunlight is good for you, and the comics will still be here when you return."

"Do _we_ hafta throw the party?"

"I think it would be nice for the Graysons to attend a party as guests for once. And besides, socializing is also good for young men like you."

The boy muttered something about hating society, but he began putting the comics away into tidy stacks.

* * *

"At least he's not making you dress up."

"He might as well be," Bruce grumbled. "Asked me to give them a formal invitation and everything."

Ignoring his friend, Jim smacked loudly on his bubblegum. "What do you think they're like?"

"Alfred said they're performers."

"I bet they're exciting." Selina gracefully hopped over the numerous cracks in the sidewalk and made a grand gesture with her hands. "I mean, 'The Flying Graysons! Watch as they soar in death-defying acrobatics!' Sounds like a dream to me."

"'Course you'd say that."

"And of course _you'd_ be the downer," she quipped, snatching the invitation out of Bruce's hand and swatting him with it.

He smirked and snatched the letter back. "All right, all right."

The Graysons' new house was on a smaller lot than most of the others on the block, but it had two stories—perfect for practicing aerial tricks, Bruce thought as he knocked on the large wood door. Immediately after, there was a young voice— " _I got it!"_ —followed by a _thump!_ and the sound of feet scrambling to the door.

The three children exchanged a glance, but before any of them could say a word, the door swung open, and a tiny dark-haired kid beamed at them.

"Hiya!" he chirped. Yes, chirped—the child was practically radiating energy, like one of those annoying birds that would wake Bruce up in the morning. Gathering his senses, Bruce attempted a small smile—well, he hoped it was a smile. Judging from Selina's own smiling face, it wasn't awful, at least.

"Your folks home, kid?"

"Yes, we are." A slim, muscular woman pranced into view and placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Who are these lovely people, Dickie?"

Bruce coughed to clear his throat. "Good afternoon. I'm Bruce Wayne. I live a few houses down the block."

"Ah! The Wayne boy," the woman said, a hint of humor in her eye. She looked remarkably like the little bird-boy, Bruce thought to himself. "I've heard some things about those parents of yours. I'm Mary Grayson. My husband, John, is moving some boxes upstairs. And you've already met my little robin here, Richard."

The little boy had been watching the three other children with interest, but when his mother introduced him, he bobbed once in place and beamed right at Bruce. "Y'can call me Dick."

Bruce blinked. "Er, okay. These two are Jim Gordon and Selina Kyle. They also live in this neighborhood."

"Pleased to meetcha," Jim added, waving, while Selina did a little curtsey.

Bruce held out the now slightly rumpled letter. "My guardian, Alfred Pennyworth, asked me to deliver this to you."

Mrs. Grayson took the letter and opened it. "Oh, a welcome party! How thoughtful of you." Turning to her son, she ruffled his hair. "Won't that be fun, Dickie?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Dick clapped.

Mrs. Grayson turned her smile back to the three other children. "We'll be there."

"Excellent." Bruce tried returning her smile—geez, this was hard.

Selina perked up, grinning earnestly. "What's it like, being an acrobat?"

Bruce shot her a dark look. "What she _means_ to say is, we'll leave you to unpack. We don't wish to intrude any further."

Mrs. Grayson laughed. It was a sort of silvery laugh. "No worries, Bruce. Once we get things sorted out here, you three are welcome to visit anytime John and I are here. Okay, Dick, say goodbye."

"Bye, Selina. Bye, Jim. Bye, Bruce!"

The other two said their goodbyes and the three of them stepped off the porch together.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Selina was practically crowing to Jim. "They seem really cool!"

"What're you telling _me_ for? Bruce was the one all grumpy 'bout it!"

Bruce looked back at the house. Mrs. Grayson was gone, but Dick was now standing at the window. He waved. Taken aback, Bruce couldn't help but wave back. Dick smiled extra big before prancing away from the window.

"Bruce… are you smiling?"

"Who, me?" Bruce shoved his hands into his pockets, mouth barely curling at the ends. "Nah."


End file.
